Toi, pour toujours
by Christidys Malefoy
Summary: Hermione à disparu en faisant de l'Alpinisme. La seule personne qui arrive à la voir est Drago Malefoy. Et il sera le seul à pouvoir la sauver…


**Voila c'est le tout premier OS que je poste. Alors bon je suis pas trop OS. Enfin j'ai pas l'habitude d'en écrire xD ! Alors soyez gentil ! Mdr**

**Bref, donc celui là est coupé en deux. La partie deux sera posté la semaine prochaine =)**

**Bonne Lecture.**

**Madame Felton.**

_**Ps : Le Rating M, n'est pas à ignoré. Même si il sera présent que dans la partie 02.**_

**Résumé : Hermione à disparu en faisant de l'Alpinisme. La seule personne qui arrive à la voir est Drago Malefoy. Et il sera le seul à pouvoir la sauver…**

_~~° Drago &&' Hermione °~~~~° Drago &&' Hermione °~~~~° Drago &&' Hermione °~~_

**OS : Toi, pour toujours.**

-Harry ! Ron ! J'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai gagné le concours ! S'écria Hermione.

Elle tenait la Gazette du Sorcier dans ses mains, les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert. Ces prunelles avaient une lueur de stupéfaction et de bonheur. Harry et Ron se pressèrent contre elle pour lire attentivement l'article.

_« La fameuse gagnante du concours numéros 5689 du mois de Novembre, est Mlle Hermione Jane Granger, élève très studieuse à Poudlard._

_En effet elle gagne un séjour de 10 jours sur le Mont Everest. Elle pourra faire de l'Alpinisme avec les meilleurs Alpiniste pour la guidé._

_Le record sorcier jusqu'à ce jour était de […] »_

-Woua ! Plus d'une semaine à la Montagne ! Génial ! S'exclama le rouquin.

-Hermione, est-ce-que c'est le concours auquel tu as envoyé une Nouvelle ? Demanda Harry intrigué.

-Oui ! Et j'ai gagné ! J'y crois pas. Je l'avais pas fait avec sérieux. Répondit Hermione encore sous le choc.

Effectivement voir son prénom et son nom de famille dans la Gazette n'était pas anodin. Et encore si on était pas une star, ça n'arrivait qu'une fois dans sa vie ! D'ailleurs Hermione n'avait fait lire sa Nouvelle à personne. Mais là elle était étalé sur deux bonnes pages de la Gazette que pratiquement tout les sorciers lisait le matin, accompagné de Bacon et d'œuf au plat !

Elle réfléchit un instant. Attendez…Mais comment allait-elle raté presque deux semaine de cour ? Elle tourna rapidement sa tête vers le Directeur du Château qui prenait son petit déjeuner, et il lui lança un clin d'œil à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, puis il hocha la tête.

Hermione comprit que Deumbledor était au courant, et qu'en plus de ça il était d'accord !

-J'y vais les garçons ! Je vais commencé à préparer mes bagages ! Indiqua la jeune lionne en se levant précipitamment.

-Déjà ? Lança Ron.

Mais trop tard elle avait déjà passé la grande porte, d'un pas très euphorique. Dans quelques heures, elle serait sur le Mont Everest. Qui n'avait pas déjà rêvé y aller. Ne serait-ce que pour voir sa grandeur !

OOoOoOoOo

Elle regarda l'homme qui était à coté d'elle. C'était le plus grand Alpiniste sur terre. Celui qui avait obtenu le record sorcier. C'était il y'a bien longtemps. Aujourd'hui il avait 45 ans et il était professeur d'Alpinisme. Aujourd'hui c'était déjà le cinquième jour. Et Hermione se promit qu'en rentrant elle allait envoyé une lettre à Harry et à Ron, et aussi à ces parents. Pour leur dire à quel points c'était magnifique ici !

-Le temps est très mauvais ! Il faut qu'on retourne au chalet !

Effectivement. De grande rafale de vent, faisait fouettait la neige contre leurs visage. Le froid était bien trop mordant, et même en ayant rabattue les pans de leurs anorak bien prêt de leurs visage, il semblait que le vent le leurs brulait. Mais Hermione était trop excitée. Et en plus l'Adrénaline emplissait ces veines. Personne ne les attendrait au chalet. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux. Et John - oui il s'appelle John - n'était pas un grand bavard.

-Juste un peu…Souffla-t-elle.

Mais il l'entendit à peine. La seul chose qu'il vit, c'est sa silhouette s'enfoncé dans les neige, se dirigeant vers la montagne.

-Hermione ! S'écria-t-il.

Mais elle courait vite de plus en plus vite. Avec Harry et Ron, elle était habitué au danger et à l'adrénaline. Elle aurait cru que son voyage se passerait dans cet optique la. Mais John était en réalité très à cheval sur les règles, la météo, et surtout c'était un trouillard. Ca devenait vraiment barbant pour la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'elle était.

-HERMIONE !

Elle s'engouffra dans une sorte de grotte. Enfin elle avait cru que c'était une grotte au début. Mais au final ce fut une sorte « d'allée » comme dans les canyons. Elle marcha prudemment. Ce qu'elle ne vu pas à un moment ce fut l'énorme rocher qui était à deux doigt de lui tombé sur la tête au moindre mouvement brusque. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'en fit aucun.

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas de John.

-Hermione, reviens ! C'est dangereux ! Hurla-t-il.

Mais il n'arrivait même plus à l'apercevoir. Où était-elle passer cette stupide fille. Si il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, tout lui retomberait dessus.

-Merlin…Souffla-t-il en donnant un coup de poing sur la roche à ces cotés.

Mais ce n'était pas le geste à avoir. Pas en ces conditions. Avant qu'il ne put comprendre quoique ce soit, il entendit un bruit terrifiant, malgré le vent qui fouettait contre son oreille.

-Qu'est-ce-que…?

Au dernier moment il leva la tête. Trop tard. La roche était déjà tombé sur lui, l'étalant au sol. Lui brisant la nuque et un morceau du crane. Le choc avait été trop fort. Il était mort sur le coup. Il n'a pas eu mal. Il ne vu pas sa vie défilé devant ces yeux comme il avait cru que sa se passerait si il mourrait un jour.

Hermione de son coté avait énormément avancé, dans sa course effréné. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un couloir sombre et effrayant, sans fin. Mais par le nez invisible de Voldy, qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Et John, où était-il ?

Pourquoi ne la suivait-il plus ? En avait-il eu marre et était-il rentré au chalet comme il l'avait proposé précédemment. Bizarrement un frisson la parcouru…et elle eu très peur.

Elle décida de faire demi tour…en courant.

Elle vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans les tripes. Mais quel vision d'horreur ! Elle était en pleins cauchemars n'est-ce-pas ? Est-ce-que…c'était John ?

Des larmes vinrent troublé sa vision.

-John…murmura-t-elle la voix brisé.

Si elle n'avait pas couru de cette manière contre les règles, tout ça pour un coup d'Adrénaline…Il…il…il ne serait pas…mort.

-JOHN ! Cria-t-elle désespéré et apeuré.

Elle essaya de toute ces forces dans un geste au final inutile quelque soit la fin, parce que John ne ressuscitera pas… Mais elle le fit quand même. Elle essaya de pousser le rocher. Impossible de le faire bouger alors qu'elle n'était qu'une frêle jeune fille, complètement frigorifié et terrifié…

Elle s'effondra au sol.

Impuissante…

OOoOoOoO

Drago Malefoy s'ennuyait à mourir. Déjà plusieurs jours que sa proie préféré était aller faire mumuse dans les montagnes. Apparemment elle n'avait donner des nouvelles à personne. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire lui ? Il voulait juste qu'elle revienne, et qu'il la fasse chié, parce que d'une certaine manière c'était la seule personne dont il jouissait du fait de la rabaisser à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Et vraiment autant de jours sans pourvoir le faire c'était beaucoup.

C'était leurs dernière année, il fallait qu'il en profite au max, avant de se trouver une nouvelle victime dans sa fac de médicomage.

Bref, il s'effondra sur son lit couleur de Serpent en drap de soie, puis ferma les rideau de son lit.

Il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Mais avant de finir de le fermer, quelque chose sur sa table de nuit, attira son attention.

La Gazette à la page exact de la Nouvelle de la Granger.

Il ne l'avait pas lu. Ca ne l'intéressait pas. Mais d'un coup, vu qu'elle n'était pas là, il avait envie de lire ce qu'il y avait dans ce journal.

Il commença sa lecture, et fut rapidement absorbé.

Bientôt, il eu terminer.

Et lorsqu'il eu fini. Il eu plus de considération pour la paillasse qu'il avait comme camarade de classe.

-Alors ça t'as plu…

Drago tourna sa tête à droite et à gauche. Personne. Il était sur que personne n'était dans la chambre. Et cette voix… En réalité c'était plutôt un souffle.

Un souffle chaud.

Un souffle au titillement féminin.

-Qui est là ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

Il n'allait tout de même pas devenir fou.

-Mais c'est moi Malefoy…Ria la voix.

Et Soudain il la vu. Elle apparut comme par magie sur le rebord de son lit. Elle semblait sublime. C'est ce qu'il pensa au début en la voyant. Puis il fut très vite presque intrigué et terrifié.

-Granger. Comment as-tu pu transplaner à l'intérieur de Poudlard…!

OOoOoOoO

Et voila. C'est Terminer pour cette semaine ! J'ai écris ce OS tout en écoutant, _whatever it takes_ de **LifeHouse**.

Bref j'espère que ça vous à plu =) !

Et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

Ah ! Et Review s'il vous plaiiiiiit ! *smile*


End file.
